


Хорошие новости

by madnessfk



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Пит сделал много всякого дерьма за свою жизнь, но, эй, хорошие новости — он знает, как с этим справиться.
Relationships: Billy Quizboy/Pete White
Kudos: 2





	Хорошие новости

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются наркотики  
> алсо спойлеры

Руки Пита пахнут кровью Билли. Этот запах не перебить ни водой, ни алкоголем, ни даже кокаином, он въелся глубоко-глубоко под кожу, забился в поры и не уходит, как сильно Пит ни старался бы с ним хоть что-нибудь сделать.

Это всё его вина, разумеется. То, что Пит — тот ещё ублюдок, ни для кого не было секретом, ни для кого, кроме, как оказалось, Билли. Это значит только то, что на самом деле Пит ещё больший уёбок, чем казалось, потому что делать дерьмо людям, которые ждут от тебя дерьма, и делать дерьмо тому единственному человеку, который по какой-то невнятной ошибке тебе доверяет — это совершенно разные уровни засранства. А Билли ему доверял. Ничто не заставляло Пита осознавать себя таким мерзким, как это.

Но Питу нужны были деньги, а Билли был отличным способом их получить. И, к тому же, не то чтобы Билли ничего с этого не имел. Имел, наверное, что-нибудь — Пит не задумывался об этом, пока они колесили по стране от одного сырого подвала к другому, у него в голове было полно других, куда более важных мыслей, например, где они будут спать, что они будут есть, и где бы ему изловчиться и вынюхать дорогу.

Руки Пита пахнут кровью Билли. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как они разошлись, а Пит всё ещё чувствует этот запах. Он просыпается от того, что вокруг ему мерещится кровь, просыпается с лучами солнца, пробивающимися сквозь щели в занавесках, и засыпает, представляя, что везде вокруг не пустыня, а сплошное море красного, засыпает и думает, как долго это ещё будет продолжаться.

Это всё его вина, разумеется.

Питу потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы признаться в этом даже самому себе. Быть откровенным, пускай даже так, Питу просто пиздец как не понравилось. Билли всегда был с ним каким-то непонятно честным, но у Билли никогда не было страшных секретов или мерзких тайн, о которых никому не хочется рассказывать даже не ради себя, а ради других, чтобы они потом не ходили и не мучились от того, с каким козлом общались всё это время. Билли, в отличие от Пита, хороший парень.

Солнце тоже пахнет кровью. Пит смотрит на солнце, на этого гигантского небесного пидора, и щурится даже сквозь солнцезащитные очки. У них с солнцем друг к другу взаимная ненависть, как будто солнце когда-то очень-очень давно заранее почувствовало, каким мудаком Пит получится, и задалось целью выжечь его с лица земли ко всем чертям, чтобы Пит не портил жизнь окружающим. Плохие новости, солнце: ты обломалось. Пит успешно живёт и поганит чужие жизни. Свою он поганит тоже. Пит подкуривает сигарету и глубоко затягивается, будто смутно надеясь на то, что именно эта затяжка станет последней каплей на пути к раковым заболеваниям и, наконец, убьёт его. Жар от огонька зажигалки совсем не чувствуется за жаром пустыни. Пустыню Пит тоже терпеть не может, просто до дрожи ненавидит этот ебучий песок, который оказывается везде, в ботинках, в волосах, на зубах, даже если ты неделями не будешь открывать окна. Пит ненавидит пустыню почти так же сильно, как и солнце, и, наверное, то, что он последние несколько месяцев торчит там, где кроме солнца и пустыни нет совершенно ничего, очень многое о нём говорит.

Руки Пита пахнут кровью Билли. Это не его вина — думал Пит тогда. Это не его вина, всё должно было быть как обычно, Билли должен был ответить на все эти глупые вопросы, Пит должен был получить свои деньги, и они бы вдвоём отправились вперёд по ночной дороге — к очередным вопросам. Это не его вина, откуда ему было знать, что вместо «в каком году» и «какой деятель искусства» и «кто изобрёл» на ринг выведут здоровенную псину с глазами цвета крови, откуда ему было знать, что через мгновение цвета крови станет всё вокруг. Уже потом, гораздо позже, Пит начал спрашивать себя, о чём он думал в тот момент, когда лез на ринг и оттаскивал исходящую алой от чужий крови слюной псину от Билли, и думал ли он о чём-либо вообще: его мозг будто решил отключиться на пару минут, а когда включился, Пит был уже по локоть в крови посреди кричащей толпы с Билли на руках.

Самым жутким в этом было даже не то, что там, где раньше была кисть Билли, теперь были ошмётки из мяса, костей и сухожилий, обгрызанные, оборванные, с вырванными ногтями, с неестественно изогнутыми, сломанными пальцами — там, где они вообще остались, будто это была не собачья пасть, а какой-нибудь чёртов промышленный комбайн. И самым жутким не было то, как слизь лопнувшего глаза вперемешку с кровью была размазана по лицу Билли, как у монстра из японского ужастика. Самым жутким не было даже то, что Пит бездумно пытался вытереть это мерзкое, чавкающее месиво рукавом собственной куртки, нет, это не было самим жутким. Самым жутким было то, что Билли, кажется, даже не было больно. Наверное, он просто не до конца понял, что случилось. Быть может, больно и страшно ему стало уже потом, вот только Пит этого уже не увидел.

Солнце зависает прямо в центре абсолютно синего неба, и отчего-то Питу кажется, будто оно смотрит на него сверху вниз с немым осуждением. На жаре табак оставляет на языке особенно мерзкий привкус. Если бы у Пита спросили, часто ли он думает о том моменте, когда он держал на руках окровавленного Билли, Пит бы соврал и ответил, что нет, но вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы его об этом спросить. Только солнце и пустыня.

Руки Пита пахнут кровью Билли. Большинство людей думают о таких мрачных вещах посреди ночи, но только не Пит, у Пита всё через жопу, поэтому всё то, что мучает других в ночных кошмарах, приходит к нему в полуденных видениях, когда Пит сидит на крыльце трейлера под узкой полосой тени, кажется, единственной на много километров. Иногда, как в кошмарах, он думает о том, что было бы, если бы ему тогда в голову ударил здравый смысл, и он не полез бы за Билли на ринг, представляет чужие внутренности, размазанные по полу, и вымазанную в красном собачью пасть, сжимающую в клыках кишки. А иногда он думает о ещё более страшных вещах, например, о том, что стало с Билли после того, как Пит сбежал, как последний мудак, оставив его ночью на пустой дороге, одного и стремительно отходящего от прилива адреналина.

Это всё его вина, разумеется.

Пит отбрасывает в сторону бычок, и бычок падает в песок к десяткам других. Потом он снимает очки и делает шаг из тени. Солнце смотрит на него сверху вниз с немым осуждением, и его лучи жгут Питу глаза. Хорошие новости, солнце: ты победило.

Руки Пита пахнут кровью Билли. Пит надеется, что, быть может, если солнце сожжёт его, этот запах наконец исчезнет.


End file.
